Project: Maple Seed
by A.J.RITE
Summary: When those who planned to end the world for the betterment of the world, never thought that there would be people who would hide from the world and wait for a new one: after the events of Never-More Project Maple Seed was activated the Flock unknowingly holding the key to the project success or failure is presented with one question ."peace or war?" (Will contain OC's)
1. porlogue

Prologue

In a tiny poorly lit one-bedroom apartment a youthful looking man his head resting down on a chipped poorly made wooden table. His sandy blonde hair laying over his face stared out at the blackness beyond his window motionless. Wondering how many people just a few months ago while there life's coming to an end wondered how they could save themselves from it and that was easily predictable and could have easily prevented. He turned his head away from the empty window letting his mind go blank. A loud knocking sound startled him up right in his chair after a few seconds the knocking sound continued "go away" he shouted his deep green eyes slicing through the dark for a moment all was quiet but then the knocking continued louder and more persistent as if asking to be noticed. The man then turned his head to the door to his apartment as if by knowledge in the source of the sound he did make it disappear "I am busy go away" he growled through his teeth trying not to be heard. But, his words made no difference he stood up and opened the door, a towering man wearing a luxurious suit made of dark-colored fabrics and air power.

"Harvey?" the tall man glared down with orange color eyes the blond hair man looks up at the giant and a smile grows across

"Oh what does a powerful aristocrat like you need with a humble miner like me?" Harvey answered smugly.

"Don't joke with me Harvey!" the orange eye man said stepping into the apartment despite his size and high-class demeanor makes himself very comfortable in the slow grade space. He places a black briefcase on the table. "We have to talk!"

"Did I break the law sir?" Harvey asked showing no sign of helping

"Stop joking!" the tall man boomed "where were you last night!" Watching the young miner walk into the room "you were needed at the grand hall and never showed up."

"Are you mad why would someone like me would be in high-class joint like that?" the sandy-haired man replied

"Do you have brain damage man!" the aristocrat boomed "the Project, The sendoff party everything we worked so hard for!" His face turning red Harvey's smiles quivered for a moment only to return as fast

"Oh a party?" Harvey retorted "I'm sure got drinks somewhere." He turn his back to the giant as he shuffles though the cabinet filled with unmarked bottles

"She needed you at the party." The towering man said Harvey stops shuffling and slowly began to hum happily "she was really excited and when you didn't show up" Harvey began to make noise with the bottles to drown out the man's words "she had an anxiety attack and" the giant became startled by the sound of breaking bottles

"Shut up! Jundus, please just shut up." Harvey's screamed his façade breaking steams of unknown liquids and broke glass came pouring out of the cabinet Harvey slowly turns around his green eye's slow drilling in to Jundus's orange eyes

"Are you willing to talk now?" the tall man said

"Look at me!" Harvey gestures to his surrounding "I'm sunk, it not like had any other choice." He head slumped to the ground "I wanted to be there on her special day, I really did I wanted to see her before she left."

"Listen I'll fix this, but you'll be working for me." The giant offered

"She told you to say, right, my twenty million dollar baby told you that?" Harvey smiled reserving a hidden message in the giant's words

"Are twenty million dollar baby, but after the party she understood she cost you more than that." Jundus answered

"Of course! Her play mates never came cheap." Harvey said proud of their achievement

"A piece that I was spouse to pay for, never mind that you'll pay for it later." Jundus paused as a massive entity moved by widow devouring the darkness as it shakes the building and its residents.

"Why do those thing keep coming?" Harvey questioned griping the edge of the wall

"I'll get the Stiffer's on it." The giant said pulling a tablet like device from his suit

"That do they want out there?" Harvey said walking over to the table

"It, the gender of the beast is the unknown it seem to be the leader of a pod that has been circling the city for the past week or so." Jundus says calmly typing into the tablet "it's looking for an angel or"

"Angel that the flock girl? Right, that's one of my baby's targets." Harvey green eye scanning the table

"yes." Jundus smiled "The Flock that what the old world called the seven avian hybrids that are of dire important to the project." He looks at Harvey slowly putting the tablet back in the "because they are the ones that will decide the fate of new world, that why she need you back, she need you on the project in power as a social elite."

"Brilliant we raised her well." Harvey nods "so" he tapped the brief cases "tomorrows the big day hum" silent setting in as he looked out widow to the massive figure moving in the darkness "when the sun raises everything is going to change for those who still believe in the old world."

_( AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, pleases leave a review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can ) _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max smiled as her and her flock ran through the lush green forest. She turned around to see Erasers, M-Geeks and all the monstrous creations that were designed to capture, or even destroy her and everything close to her. She laughed as they comically lagging behind unable to catch the nimble bird kids, she turned her head back to the flock, her family, each one of them smiling laughing along with her. Suddenly earth drop off in front them, and in a single breath they had jumped off the cliff unfurling there wing's soaring in to the pristine blue sky. Looking up at the endless space before them were other happy smiling bird kids.

"Max!" a voice rang out, alarmed, Max quickly glances over the flock and the others. "Max, please don't leave me!" A child's wail from beneath her , swooping down back to the cliff to see girl at least six years old head shaven ,arm pockmarked and bruised. "Max." The crying squeaked moving closer to her.

"Don't move!" Max said stopping the little girl from getting to close to the edge of the cliff. "Hey guys get down here." She shouted up to the happy bird kids who were joyfully flying around blissfully unaware of the world below them. " I said get down here!" she shouted once more

"Max?" young girl said her eyes wide open tears pouring out "why did you leave me?" she sobbed

"It ok, I'm here now." max said calmly trying to land back down but slipped does if the rocky cliff was made of soap. As Max regained her flight balance she saw a massive Eraser and a gang of monsters broke out of the forest behind the terrified girl.

"Max." an eerie cry escape the young girl's mouth as a large Eraser grabbed the young girls head, Max tried to swoop down to stop them but an unknown force prevented her getting close to the cliff and with a quick jerk of the beast hand a loud snapping sound emanated from the child the beast then dropped the tiny lifeless body. The erasers and its followers then stared up at Max smiling at her waiting for her approval. As Max flapped her wing's looking down at the frail little body in her rage she looked at the face of the murder, only to see herself.

Max woke up in her room in the underground bunker that she and many others now called home. Her room consisted of a bed, a metal desk with a computer which no longer had Internet access and to large lockers meant for storing clothes and bedding. The whole room gave her an uneasy feeling the only thing that calmed this feeling was the pictures and crafts that where given to her by the younger residents of the bunker. She got dressed and headed out in to the hall which was surprisingly empty despite the massive size of the bunker hallways where filled with kids and the few adults trying to get to one place to another.

She walked down the hall as tiny voice stop her in her tracks. "Max?" she slowly to see Angel her blond a mess wearing a pastel pink nightgown " what's are you doing up?"

"Nothing I'm fine." Max said trying not to be specious. Angel stared at Max clearly seeing that Maximum wasn't telling the truth. "Ok I had a bad dream, geez."

"Iggy and Gazzy had nightmares too." Angels face softened. Max looked up and down the barren hallway

"Were are there they?" Max asked noticing that Angel was listening to their thoughts.

"With Fang his not doing well, his thoughts are all over the place it." Angel's force drifted of away from Max her face suddenly became concern

"What's wrong baby?" Max said looking Angel as turned and walked down the empty hallway "Angel?" She tried to ask aging her tone more worried when the little girl incense her speed the two girls then speedily ran though long dark and sometimes narrow passages the, dark tunnels had little effect in slowing them down due to their enhance eyesight. They eventually reached a hallway where three figures, one of them was quickly identified as The Gasman's potent odor already flooding the hall

"Hey there you two what you doing up?" Iggy shouted down the hall only to be ordered to be quite by Fang

"Me and Max had bad dreams and couldn't go back to sleep." Angel said sweetly

"why didn't you tell me?" Max whispered to Angel then the little girl looked up at Max, with her endless blue eyes.

"You never asked me ." Angel whispered back.

"I'm sorry." Max apologized hurt by the fledglings' word, Angel then just shook her head walk over to the three boys.

"So what are you guy doing?" Angel asked.

"We wanted to know if Nudge want to go outside with us but-" Gazzy explained only to be cut off by Maximum.

"Outside! Have you gone fracking insane! You all know why we can't do that!" She shouted exerting authority.

"Shh!" Iggy put a finger to his mouth "wake up the whole town why don't you."

"Nudge has gone mental she won't stop crying and she won't let anyone in her room." Gazzy continued.

"Her nightmare really got to her bad, Max." Angel looked at her once again "She needs you." Max then looked around the group of kids hoping for someone else to volunteer. When no spoke up she sighed and walk over to Nudge's door the sound of her sobs could be heard from outside of room.

"Nudge hunny, it's Max." she said as she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Nudge screeched her voice filled with pain.

"I just want to talk, is that alright?" Max said trying to be calm. The door then opened slightly Nudge looked out into the hall, paranoid her big dark eyes filled with terror. "May I come in?" Nudge then opened the door the whole way allowing Max in .Nudge's room was identical to Max's and the other rooms in the bunker "so what, happened Angel said you had a bad dream."

"I murdered someone!" Nudge blurted out to Max looked at her as she sat on the bed " actually it was a suicide but, but." Nudge's began to fill up with tears

"Start from the beginning." Max sat down next to her

"At first it was perfect we didn't have wings but, there was no schools or white coats and this" Nudge gestured to nothing particular "we're happy but, after a while this girl stared showing up she couldn't have be older than Angel." Nudge began to sob as Max had flash backs from her own dream "I decided to talk to her, she wanted to friends but she, couldn't was a _'freak' _ I asked her why." She looked at Max tears flowing she face "I shouldn't have asked her why."

"What happened to her?" Max asked the memory of the bald girl still present

"She had these big red wings but, they weren't made of only feathers but scales and skin like some mad man stitched them together." she paused , silent taking hold of the room Nudge closed her eyes " I screamed and she pulled out a gun ,I don't know how she got it she was so tiny." Nudges feeling got the best of her and began to cry.

"It's ok it wasn't real" Max hugged her "it was we just a bad dream"

"After she pulled the trigger I felt so much pain coming from her it was like the Vietnam Memorial all over again." Nudge squeak out between sobs

"It's ok the bad dreams are gone it will be ok there not coming back" Angel walked in to the room teary eyed

"So Nudge do you want to come fly around outside with us, it might get you mind off of your dream?" Iggy asked poking his head in the room

"Again you know why we can't do that!" Max restated letting go of Nudge "use the arena it was design for us to fly in."

"Yes! Cause a two story dome it the ground is totally great for flying when the eighteenth bird kid tries to cram in!" Fang spoke up as he leaning up against the door Max's eyes drilled into him despite their growing relationship Max and Fang still disagreed on a lot more than they should in the past few months.

"Dr. Martinez, my mother clearly said the radiation levels outside where to dangerous." Max countered "it's just not safe."

"That not true." Iggy chimed in

"I don't think my mom lie about deadly radiation!" max slammed her fist into the bed

"She wasn't lying about that, but, the deadly radiation that the adults are afraid of, is at least an ocean away." Fang cut in "Plus it's doing anything it seems pretty contained."

"So it's safe to fly around island." Gazzy "so Max please can we go outside?" Max quietly sat on the bed in refusing to answer

"I'm with Fang on this one" Angel said

"I want to go out to." Nudge agreed

"Fine!" Max given in to the Flocks demand "so it's like three thirty now we need to be back in by six o' clock or we're going to some angry adult on our hands. " Standing up begging to heading to one of the working exits take charge of the mission. A brief walk later got to the steel door that separated them from the outside world but, they were not alone Dylan was there waiting for them. "What! Why are you here?"

"Couldn't sleep, had a hunch that you guy would show up here." Dylan answered

"He had a bad dream to." Angel stated bluntly

"You to!" Gazzy exclaimed "so every expect Fang had one."

"So does it all mean?" Nudge questioned "maybe"

"Maybe we should get this door open" Fang interrupted her griping the wheel to open the door

"Wait!" Dylan shouted

"Dylan, I tried to stop them so don't even start." Max told him crossing her arms

"I wasn't going to stop you." Dylan said embarrassed "you might want disarm the security on the door unless you want everyone to know we're leaving." Pointing to a key pad next to the door then Nudge and Iggy rushed over to it.

"Can I it open now?" Fang asked sarcastically, after getting the thumbs up from Iggy fang turned the wheel and with a pop the metal door opened fresh air rushing in. the early morning sky a dark blue.

"Woo whoo." Gazzy ran out the bunker wings out wide the rest of Flock quickly flow suit. As they nostalgically soared over the island, small patches green doting the red barren landscape.

"When do you think we can live outside again?" Max asked to no one in particular "like in tree houses?"

"I don't know there isn't any trees" Dylan said surveying the area "well green one." as they soared over a forest of black matchstick like trees. Max then circled back to check up rest of flock to see Angel scanning the surroundings confused.

"Max move!" Dylan shouted as silver-gray object darted past Max almost touching her wing.

"What was that?" Max turned her head trying to pinpoint the object

"A bullet!" Iggy said

"To large, maybe a missile!" Gazzy began looking for explosion

"How would someone get a missile launcher on the Island?" Nudge panicked

"Guys it's coming back up!" Dylan said as the falling object sharply shoot itself back up extending its metallic wings for the Flock to see before quickly snapping them against its back causing it to free fall to the ground.

"Flyboy!" Fang shouted diving after it as he got close to it he could clearly human arms and legs on a slender bird kid like body. The unknown figure the open its wings once again, light from the rising sun reflecting off them almost blinding Fang. It then quickly veered off into the dead forest perching itself on a branch. Fang landed on a nearby tree ash and bark falling of its branches taking a closer look at the figure who was now staring back at him, its nose and mouth covered dark colored breathing mask, heavily tinted flite goggles a thin metal ban around its neck with a dark green military combat suit. The only thing that gave it major identity was its short black hair barely going past its ear's. With the strangers wings similar to a Flyboy's and it over all hostile appertains Fang made a snap second opinion that the outsider was no friend and lunged at it. The suited stranger jumped off its branch avoiding Fangs attack only to be kicked in the side by Max how came to help him. The stranger with an ohm! Let go of the limb and fell to the ash below.

"Fang that wasn't a Flyboy what the heck did I just kick!?" Max said keeping an eye on the recovering outsider

"It look like a fly boy from a far." Fang responded as the rest of the Flock showed up

"So what is it?" Gazzy ask

"Well it's a human for the most part." Fang said

"And it's not alone." Dylan sated pointing to, two teen age girls dressed similar to the stranger.

"Why have they attacked us their just sitting there?" Fang said

"Maybe their friendly!" Nudge said happily

"Doubt it" Max said bluntly just then the outsider jumped in the air and flow over their heads. "there probably here to hunt us."

"I'm going to talk to it." Nudge said

"No." Max said only to see Nudge chase after the stranger "better go save her, Iggy Gazzy Dylan stay here." as she took off with Angel and Fang

"HI." Nudge flied next to unfamiliar person "I'm Nudge and you are?" Silent "um are you deaf Iggy's blind you guy would be great friends if you were." The stranger chuckle its voice muffled by the breathing mask. "Oh my gosh you can hear me. High five!" Nudge held out her hand and awful snap flowed by an electronic beep as one of the stranger's wigs bends unnaturally toughs Nudge.

"Nudge!" Max yelled Angel and Fang close by her

"I'm sorry." Nudge said As the outsider began to fall out of the giving Nudge the thumbs up before quickly using its one good wing flap to the ground and clasped to it knees the two girl how had waited on the side line rushed over to their injured comrade with great speed .

"Don't move!" Angel shouted. as Nudge, Max, Fang and her landed in front of them .

"Explain who you guys are and what you're doing here!" Max ordered just then younger of the two girls stepped forward she had long amber hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Are you going to say something?" Fang said the girl took a deep then pulled back her sleeves to reveled long yellow feathers growing from her arm clear visible in the morning light.

"something." The girl's eyes narrowed and let out a deathly loud screech causing the Max and others to fall there knees covering their ear's in pain as the older one unaffected by the noise tossed a smoke bomb leaving the four bird kids the dark as the strangers made their escape.

**( AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter ) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

As the smoke swirled around, the ringing in Max's ears faded she could a voice calling her. She hastily moved towards the voice "hello?" she shouted coughing on the smoke

"Max." Nudge coughed her form and the shadows of the two clearly visible in the dark cloud.

"Every one status check!" Maximum ordered to the three.

"I'm ok." Nudge said standing up

"Got a bit of a headache but, nothing major." Fang's voice rang out. For a brief second Max felt relieved

"Angel?" Max called out.

"I'm fine." Angel's tiny voice was heard as the smoke quickly dissipated revealing Iggy, Gazzy and Dylan circling above them.

"I heard an awful noise you guys are alright?" Iggy said landing the other two doing the same

"We're find what happened to those trespassers?" Fang said

"They got away." Dylan said

"Then let go after them." Fang insisted

"No." Max said

"Max!" Fang said "They have weapons and clearly dangerous."

"One it was a smoke bomb and two they move extremely fast for us to catch them." Max trying make a point

"I've seen faster." Fang countered getting ready to take off

"If they did have dangerous weapons then we are not equipped to take them on" Dylan defended max the rest of the Flock silently agreeing with him.

"The best plan of action is to get back to the bunker and warn every one of what we've seen." Max stated.

"Fine!" Fang snapped "let go scare some adults." As he taking off to cliff where they came from the rest of them following close behind. As the Flocks tried to sneak through the still open metal door only to be greeted by large blast of water and foal smelling cleaners.

"Well at least I won't have to take a bath." Iggy said as a group of people wearing a sterile white hazmat suits waved sensors in front of the bird kids.

"They're clean." One of the suited men said

"No durr!" Nudge shivered

"We need to speak to my mom we've got a more real danger than possible radiation poisoning." Max said an undying seriousness in her voice as dread filled the eyes of the suited adults. A short while after the dripping bird kids were locked in a large confronts room with Valencia Martinez, Jeb Batchelder, and Nino Pierpont each one digesting the story the Flock had told them.

"Are you sure they we're not refuges that came to the island the seeking help?" Pierpont asked

"No, they we're wearing military like outfits and seamed in no need of help." Fang answered

"What I don't understand is the mechanical wings" Dr. Martinez said confused "my time with Itex and the schools if an experiment was capable of flying it would be born with wings or have them graphed on at the least"

"Fang?" Jeb said in deep thought

"Ya?" Fang answered

"You said that the one with the artificial wings had a metal neck-band." Jed stated "did the other two have similar bands?"

"I don't know." Fang said "why does that get you attention?"

"No reason, maybe they wear them as a sing of ownership." Jed said. Max glared at him detecting his lie clear as day.

"So like pet collars?" Gazzy asked

"Yes." Jed said bluntly

"Hey Angel, your being quiet, is there something wrong?" Nudge said

"It was all rehearse." Angel said trying to comb her hair with her fingers

"What?"

"Everything they did was preplanned." The little girl said looking up from the table "I heard their thought's at first I didn't get it the constant numbers that kept popping up but, I get it now."

"So they can see in to the further?" Dr. Martinez questioned

"No" Angel said "but, in that moment, we too easy to predict." An uneasy feeling fell on ever one in the room

"So Jeb if those neck thingies weren't collars, what would they be?" Max ask slyly

"Something that doesn't exist and never will." Jeb said making eye contact with Max

"Stop it with the neck wear" Fang shouted "there are foreigner on the island and no one said anything about stopping them."

"Fang from the story you have told us they're not that dangerous "Jeb Batchelder

"What about what Angel said and the uniforms?" Iggy said

"Yes!" Fang agreeing with Iggy "they're out there planning something and we are in here siting down! Doing nothing about it!" he then stood up beginning to walk out.

"If those three out can predict every move you are about to do." Pierpont said "Fang?" who stood in the door way "I may have something that may help."

"Am listening." Fang stared at him

"It may take some time to find it, so in an hour will all met in the control room and I'll show you what I'm talking about." Nino Pierpont stood up and left the large room. A few moments later they were in a dark room lite by flashing switches and button and dimly glowing monitors. Starting down at small computer screen a view the metal door from the outside.

"What are we looking at?" Gazzy asked

"Nothing right now." Dr. Martinez said "the rescue flyer hasn't lifted off yet."

"Rescue flyer?" Iggy asked

"Think of it as a remote control helicopter with a camera attached it." Dr. Martinez "it was design for finding lost workers and non-flying kids in the jungle."

"I call first turn as pilot!" Gazzy shouted

"None of you are piloting it." Jeb said "I am."

"Why?" Maximum said

"You're all not trained to fly it the last thing we need is it for it to crash before we find them" Jed said grabbing a nearby joystick

"I bet I could pilot it." Gazzy said crossing arms grumbling as the view of the door on the screen got smaller and turn outwards to the rest of the island

"Now what?" Max said "what are we going to do if find them what is this little toy going to do to stop them"

"Will get to that bridge when we come to it." Fang said scanning the screen for any sing for strangers

"Jeb." Dylan said "can you fly a dead forest south of here."

"Why do you want to go back their?" Nudge said

" just a hunch" Dylan said as Jeb steered the flyer the black patch of land "right there" Pointing to nearby cliff a small steam of smoke bellowing from the top.

"They sure didn't go far for things that run fast." Valencia Martinez said

"Maybe they wanted to found." Iggy said who was sitting down moving his hand around a corner of the screen. The flyer moved the cliff reveling a small camp fire the three outsider sit around it the talking unaware of the rescue flyer. The metal wing one had it back to the flyer camera.

"What are they talking about?" Fang said examining the damaged artificial wing.

"These things use to have a speaker and a microphone but this one's got broken." Dr. Martinez explained as the young amber haired girl notice the hovering flyer.

"Whelp it seem we've gotten the screamers attention." Gazzy said as the girl pointed as the metal winged one turned to face it removing the dark tined goggles reveling yellow color eyes and feminine eyelash "so it a girl cyborg." Gazzy teased but the metal wing girl's eyes sent shivers up Maximum's back. Turning away from the screen she saw that Jeb Batchelder was all so effected by the strangers gaze. Suddenly a bright white static covered screen startling the Jeb letting go of the joy stick an image of the cliff side before the screen completely cut to black.

"The little..!" Fang hissed

"It was technical error and I lost control." Jeb admitted "well they're out there not much we can do about it."

"Not much?!" Dr. Martinez said "sure they may or not be dangerous it's not safe for those girls to be outside alone."

"Why should we let them in, like Fang said they military like and are in no need of our help." Jeb countered

"So you expect us to sit around and wait till they leave." Dr. Martinez said

"Yes that's what we plan to do." He said leaving the room

"Hey Jeb!" Max rush out into the hall "who or what is really out there?"

"Nothing of importance." Jeb stated

"You promised me, The Flock and even mom that you would be honest with us for now on." Max said as Jeb counties to walk away "at least tell me." She demanded

"Sorry Max but, you don't keep secrets." He sullenly whispered. A few hours later Max belly-flopped on her bed exhausted and confused from the events of the day. She quickly fell in to a dreamless sleep but her rest was short-lived as an alarming rotor sound filled the room. Opening her eyes to see her computer on almost vibrating on the metal desk. She walked over to the desk to see a white screen Max move the mouse cursor over to the red x in the corner of the screen only to be stopped by a tiny black word and worried yellow face emoticon appearing at the bottom of the page

"Hello?" the little text read Max thinking it was just a another kid in the bunker how managed to fix the bunker's internet responded

"Hello" she typed.

"Greetings how is this?" Appeared. Max pushed before answering

"Maximum Ride, You?"

"Aquarius" it responded with a smiley face the unfamiliar name made Max uneasy

"Where are you?" she asked

"Outside." A knot from in Max's stomach as the fear that three foreigner may have hacked in to the bunker

"Outside?" she typed

"Sorry I'm in Colorado I think I'm being followed got to go bye ,Maximum." Aquarius explained before the computer power cut out keyboard and black screen becoming hot.

"Max!" Angel opened the door a blaring alarm sounding behind her.

"But." Max jester to the dead computer.

"Will tell your mom later!" Angels voice emanated in Max's head "there here! They got in the bunker!" Max quickly followed Angel down the hall way to a massive crowd of kids and workers Maximum move her way to the front where several adults blocked the three strangers from the rest of the bunker. The three girls stood close together seemingly in shock by the unhappy mob in front of them.

"Uh" the amber hair girl mutter "you dropped this?" She held out the damaged rescue flyer her yellow feathers visible to the crowd as she put the broken helicopter like machine on the floor.

"A hem" the muffled voice of the metal winged one whispered.

"What?" Max said as the second girl stepped forward and removing a few explosive from her belt "is that all?" the girl then pulled out two pistols causing an uproar in mob of kids forcing her to drop them and kick them away "anything else?" The girl pulled out a knife and removed a small black can from its handle before putting them down. "Is that it or are you just a walking armory?"

"That's it." The girl responded.

"Your jacket?" metal wing's muffled voice spoke out the girl removed her camo jacket revealing fluffy black wings too small for flying but, real working wings.

"Who are you?" a voice from the crowd.

"I'm Emma "the amber haired girl said "that my big sister Rodin" pointing to the jacketless girl looking down at the hoard of weapons she dropped. "This is are leader" Emma said as the metal winged one remove her face mask and goggles once aging.

"I am Amelia Flannán" the metal wing girl her filled with authority and kindness creating mixed reactions from the mob. "We mean to harm, we wish to speak of peace."

"If you came for peace why did you bring weapons?" Fang spoke out among the crowd.

"Personal safety." She said smiling "now if you don't mind we wish to speak to your leaders in private" Amelia's gaze falling down on Max.


End file.
